Escândalo Inesperado - UA - HHr
by Ri Granger Potter
Summary: Capa de todos os tabloides sensacionalistas e alvo dos paparazzi mais sedentos de escândalos, Hermione Granger toma a decisão... Muito perto dela está Harry Potter, por quem alimentara a paixão mais selvagem anos atrás e que sabia do segredo mais escandaloso de todos, aquele que poderia arruinar para sempre sua vida...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

_XXX-XXX_

A sorte de Hermione Granger acabou com o estrondo da porta que se abria e deixava entrar o vento úmido de novembro, sacudindo os vidros por onde a chuva escorria.

Desviou os olhos da janela, de onde via as ondas escuras e agitadas do Atlântico fustigando as pedras da isolada ilha do Maine. Olhou sem interesse para a porta do restaurante, que também era o único bar, do único hotel, do único pedaço de rua desolada que se estendia pelo que podia ser chamado de vilarejo, naquele dia tão distante da alta temporada dos dias ensolarados de verão. Distante de tudo. E era por isso que estava ali, onde encontrara o desejado isolamento que desfrutara até agora.

E então, ele entrou.

Sentiu um baque no peito ao vê-lo na porta e piscou para empurrá-lo de volta à lembrança. Mas não: Harry James Potter entrava, sacudia a capa e pendurava num cabide.

Qualquer um, menos Harry, implorou, agarrando-se à caneca de café e relembrando a confusão em que sua vida se transformara. Por favor... Mas não havia quem a escutasse, e não adiantaria. Era ele. Reconheceu imediatamente o rosto bonito e másculo que gravara na memória e que era tão conhecido quanto o de qualquer astro de cinema cujas fotos, como as dele, aparecessem constantemente nos jornais.

E ela o conhecera pessoalmente. Aquele corpo esguio e musculoso se tornara conhecido por usar uma camisa do time de rúgbi de Yale no tempo da faculdade, pela dignidade inculcada mais tarde pelo título de Direito em Harvard, e pelas várias mulheres que se penduravam no seu braço. Naquela noite ou final de tarde — porque era difícil distinguir naquela região —, Harry vestia uma camiseta preta de mangas compridas e um velho jeans que transformavam seu corpo num poema, além de um par de botas que a ela pareceu incongruente.

Deveria estar fantasiado, porque sempre o vira desfilar displicente com as roupas mais elegantes e caras, na alta roda de Manhattan. Tirando isso, Harry poderia se confundir com as pessoas que circulavam vestidas da mesma maneira no local, enquanto ela pegara o café e fora se sentar no canto mais isolado do restaurante. Mas não. Duvidava que Harry Potter, algum dia tivesse se misturado aos outros. E isto fazia com que sentisse o coração querer saltar violentamente do peito. Ele era a soma de centenas de gerações de sangue azul, o que resultará em muito mais que apenas um homem extremamente bonito, de cabelos negros a olhos cor de chocolate.

Carregava a gloriosa história da família com fria indiferença, como uma arma que não precisasse sacar. A nobre elite de Boston e as estimadas famílias de pioneiros de Nova York temperavam sua origem e se deixavam ver na maneira como ele se comportava, na arrogância e no poder que dele emanavam e que faziam parte do seu corpo. Os venerandos antepassados de Harry haviam sido capitães de indústria, líderes e visionários, reis da filantropia e aguçados investidores. E trazia tudo isso em cada centímetro do seu lindo, musculoso e perigoso corpo.

Hermione sabia quem era ele, de onde viera e, por desgraça, viera do mesmo lugar. Também era seu pior pesadelo... E bloqueara sua única rota de fuga. Bom trabalho, Hermione, pensou, oscilando entre o desespero e a expectativa. Você sequer consegue desaparecer direito no fim do mundo. Mas não adiantava ficar histérica. Afundou-se na cadeira e puxou o capuz sobre o rosto, na esperança de que a tornasse invisível ou apagasse sua vida anterior. Desviou os olhos do solteiro mais cobiçado de Manhattan e voltou a olhar para o mar que fustigava a costa com sua força inexorável.

Provavelmente, não a reconheceria. Deixara Nova York há meses, sem dizer para onde iria, e não costumava ser vista em lugares quase abandonados como aquela maldita ilha, a milhares de quilômetros do mais próximo spa de luxo, usando o mínimo de batom e vestindo um jeans e um agasalho que servia de manto. Sem contar que cortara os longos cabelos louros, tingindo o que restara de preto na esperança de não ser reconhecida por quem cruzasse sua vida complicada e por fantasmas do passado.

Como Harry Potter, que desconfiava não ser do tipo que se deixava enganar facilmente, nem mesmo por ela, que ludibriara a todos por tantos anos. E não descobrira isto pessoalmente? Não era por isso que vê-lo ali a enervava?

Hermione tentou respirar compassadamente, como lhe ensinara o médico de Nova York. Respire. Harry não iria notá-la e, se notasse, não perceberia que era ela...

— Hermione Granger — disse ele, num tom que parecia acariciá-la. Teve a sensação de que tremia, embora não tivesse se mexido. Respire. Sabia que não iria conseguir...

Harry não esperou por um convite: sentou na cadeira do outro lado da mesa. Quando adquiriu coragem para fitá-lo, viu que nos seus olhos havia um brilho que temia identificar. Ele esticou as pernas sob a mesa, e ela precisou encolher as suas. Odiou ter a fraqueza de admitir que a perturbava. Maldito. Entre todas as pessoas, por que precisava ser Harry Potter? O que fazia ali? Fora o único que não conseguira enganar na época em que ainda eram uma causa perdida.

Por que tivera de ser ele? Fazia meses que ninguém sabia sequer o seu nome, e agora estava presa numa ilha, com um homem que sabia demais. E que sempre soubera. Era um dos motivos para ele ser perigoso para seu sossego. Poderia fingir que não o conhecia, dizer que não sabia quem era Hermione Granger, e não estaria mentindo. Poderia simplesmente negar a própria existência e com isso escapar ao seu peso. Em parte, era o que desejava com espantosa intensidade. Porém, não teve coragem e deu o sorriso superficial que aperfeiçoara para uso público. Já passara da adolescência quando alguém lhe disse que precisava sorrir também com os olhos, mas não acreditara...

— Culpada — disse alegremente, fingindo indiferença e ignorando a atração por aquele homem forte, másculo e cheio de energia. Agitou-se na cadeira, mas o seu rosto continuou impassível, vazio, como ele deveria esperar e como Hermione temia ser verdade.

— Foi o que eu soube. — Fitou-a com um ar inconfundível de desafio. Ou seria de desprezo? No momento, não sabia a diferença. — Não vi os paparazzi se espalhando como formigas pelo vilarejo, nenhum iate chegando à baía em meio à tempestade de novembro, não encontrei sequer um lugar frequentado por ricos ou entediados. Confundiu a costa do Maine com o sul da França?

— Prazer em vê-lo também — respondeu, como se não se importasse com o tom de deboche. E por que se importaria? Fora o que ouvira de todos, durante toda a vida. — Quanto tempo faz? Cinco? Seis anos?

— O que faz aqui, Hermione? — perguntou num tom que nada tinha de simpático ou educado, embora sempre fosse capaz de encantar a quem lhe aprouvesse... Já o vira em ação. Sabia exatamente o quanto podia ser charmoso.

— Uma moça não pode tirar férias? — perguntou preguiçosa, com falso bom humor, sabendo que não deveria deixar transparecer mais nada.

— Não aqui. — Harry apertou os olhos e ela fingiu não sentir a reação do próprio corpo. É só cautela, concluiu, mas sabia que não era verdade. — Aqui não há nada para você. Um armazém, este hotel, menos de cinquenta famílias. É tudo. Só há duas balsas por semana para o continente, e isso se o tempo permitir. — Um sorriso nervoso se formou na boca perfeita dele. — Não há motivo para alguém como você estar aqui.

— A hospitalidade — falou secamente, como se ele a recebesse de braços abertos. — É irresistível. — Ela se recostou na cadeira, sem saber por que um nó se formara no estômago e suas pernas estavam bambas. Conhecia-o desde criança. Cresceram no mesmo círculo brilhante e claustrofóbico dos milionários de Nova York, frequentaram as mesmas escolas e enfrentaram universidades de primeira linha. Haviam mantido o mesmo sorriso estudado e atraente, nas mesmas festas em Aspen, Hamptons, Miami e Martha's Vineyard.

Lembrava-se de ter esbarrado com Harry no esplendor dos vinte anos, em uma festa sofisticada numa praia de Hamptons, quando ainda não passava de uma adolescente, e se recordava de como o achara sofisticado e brilhante, e de como ele parecia ofuscar a claridade do sol. Parecera-lhe animado e simpático, tinha um sorriso devastador, era muito inteligente e amado por todos. Quando pensava em Harry Potter, era assim que se lembrava dele: brilhante, inegavelmente bonito, com um sorriso luminoso. Mas agora não via sinal daquele jovem, e trazia-lhe lembranças que ela não desejava revolver.

Lembranças do fim de semana que preferia esquecer, imagens em que aparecia mais velho, mais devastador do que gostaria de lembrar, que deixavam claro o perigo que representava com o seu calor, seu fogo, os olhos cor de chocolate que enxergavam profundamente, viam demais. A verdade é que a fascinara e depois assustara. Mas tudo isso fora antes. Antes que Hermione ressuscitasse, que tivesse uma segunda chance sem saber por quê. A chegada de Harry Potter caíra como se fosse uma bomba. Ele era incontrolável, impossível... E estas eram suas melhores qualidades

Ela se remexeu na cadeira, na posição lânguida e indiferente que assumia com facilidade e que correspondia ao que Harry esperava ver quando a olhava. Hermione costumava se adaptar às expectativas sociais facilmente, e muitas vezes se perguntara se esta seria sua única habilidade.

— Está disfarçada? — perguntou, num tom de voz. Macio que a arrepiou, olhando-a de um jeito que a fez ter vontade de se encolher. Mas Hermione se acomodou na cadeira e fez cara de tédio. — Ou está fugindo? Posso saber o tipo de fantasia que está encenando?

— Por que está tão interessado? — perguntou com uma risada. — Receia não ser incluído?

— Pelo contrário — retrucou secamente, como se o tivesse ofendido. Hermione se assustou, mas pensou que lembraria se o tivesse insultado. Não era o tipo de homem do qual se conseguia esquecer. Jamais.

— Ouvi dizer que o Maine era animado nesta época do ano. — Tentou evitar qualquer comentário corrosivo que ele pudesse fazer. Vindo de Harry, talvez não conseguisse suportar. Só de olhá-lo, sentia uma dor no peito. — Como poderia resistir? — Ela indicou a janela. O céu escurecera, as nuvens se fechavam, a chuva batia no vidro, enquanto as rochas suportavam o ataque furioso das ondas. Pensou que ele era como a chuva: um insulto frio e amargo, acrescentado à injúria.

— Você teve um ano e tanto, não teve? — disse compreensivo. — Foi o que me contaram.

Sentiu-se terrivelmente exposta e vulnerável. Havia assuntos que desejava evitar a todo custo, especialmente perto dele, depois do que acontecera da última vez. O pior é que não poderia contar a história real, defender-se. Ela precisara aceitar a ficção e o fato de que todos facilmente a viam como verdade. Por que doera tanto desta vez? Não fora diferente de qualquer outro escândalo... Porém, agora, não fora Hermione que inventara a ficção.

— Ah, sim — concordou, odiando-o e se odiando mais ainda. — Uma breve estada obrigatória no setor de reabilitação, e um tolo noivado desfeito. Obrigada por me lembrar. — O que ela poderia dizer? Não era eu: estava em coma, e alguém se fazendo passar por mim terminou o noivado. Difícil de acreditar. Sua vida já era uma novela sem precisar dos detalhes sangrentos e inacreditáveis. O mundo inteiro soubera que Hermione Granger, famosa por não passar de uma inútil festeira e de um enorme embaraço para a nobre família, desmaiara na porta de um elegante clube de Manhattan, numa noite, há 8 meses.

Graças ao esforço dos tabloides e às manipulações que sua família costumava fazer tão bem na mídia, o mundo também soubera o que acontecera a seguir. Havia sido internada por algum tempo numa clínica de reabilitação, e, depois de sair, desfilara por Manhattan de braços dados com o noivo, Theo, presidente da empresa de sua família, até que ele rompera o noivado e surpreendera a todos abandonando a direção da Granger Mídia. Claro que haviam culpado a inconstante e cruel Hermione.

Por que não? Durante anos, ofendera Theo em público. Era a vilã mais óbvia. O fato de nunca ter estado em reabilitação, de ter ficado dois meses numa cama de hospital, em casa, de ter se esperado que ela morresse, não teria dado uma história tão interessante ou previsível. Sabia que Jack, como os outros, jamais acreditaria na verdade, mas só podia se culpar por isso.

— Já não causou problemas suficientes? — perguntou como se adivinhasse o que ela pensava. Hermione percebeu que, se um dia alguém pudesse ler sua mente, seria ele. Jack balançou a cabeça com cansaço. — Não pense que vai me meter nas suas confusões. Parei de crer no seu tipo de jogo há muito tempo.

— Se é o que diz... — Ela combateu o impulso de sair correndo e fez uma cara de tédio. Toparia qualquer coisa para fugir do brilho crítico daqueles olhos que pareciam invadi-la e enxergar seus segredos mais sombrios, sua vergonha. Deus, como o odiava, mas preferiria morrer a deixar que soubesse o quanto a magoara. Jamais poderia dizer a ele por que estava ali, naquele fim de mundo, longe do continente, fustigada pelo vento, isolada por todos os lados pelo mar. Não poderia, nem saberia como dizer-lhe que acabara na balsa porque queria desaparecer ou se tornar tão invisível quanto se sentia.

Não saberia nem mesmo explicar a sensação de ter recebido uma miraculosa segunda chance na vida que antes se dedicara a estragar. Não para Harry, em quem ainda pensava como alguém brilhante, radiante e intocável, por mais que a observasse com aquele olhar duro e implacável e demonstrasse poder e autoridade.

Hermione jurara nunca mais se iludir e pretendia cumprir a promessa, mas não significava que deveria ter a mesma cortesia com ele. Além disso, mal conseguia reconhecer o pouco que restara de si, e sabia que, se lhe desse uma parte, por menor que fosse, poderia se destruir para sempre. Portanto, ofereceu o que ele esperava, o que conhecia. Sorriu misteriosamente, do jeito que aprendera a fazer para a imprensa: um sorriso que deixava os homens enlouquecidos, que exalava sexo, que permitia que todos projetassem suas fantasias nela, seus desejos e sonhos, enquanto permanecia vazia como uma tela em branco. Era a sua especialidade.

Encarou-o como se o que ele dissera não a tivesse atingido, como se tudo não passasse de um flerte, de uma espécie de jogo divertido entre os dois. Levantou as sobrancelhas e entreabriu os lábios sugestivamente. Provocou uma voz sexy. Era a fantasia que ela evocava de cor, sem ninguém perceber.

— Diga, Harry. Que tipo de jogo gosta de jogar?

_XXX-XXX_

Ei pessoal espero que gostem.. adoro comentários hem..


	2. Chapter 2

Ela parecia muito frágil. Os traços delicados do seu rosto haviam denunciado a sua presença, ainda que Harry jamais imaginasse que alguém como ela, acostumada a circular nos ambientes mais exclusivos da elite de Manhattan, sempre cercada de inúteis e bajuladores, pudesse estar num lugar tão remoto como aquela ilha.

Seus olhos misteriosos, sempre tristes e atormentados, tinham um tom castanho acinzentado que sugeriam uma profundidade que jamais poderia ter. Esta era a grande mentira de Hermione Granger, pensou com desgosto, quase mais aborrecido consigo mesmo por ser mais sensível àquela mentira do que com ela, por perpetrá-la.

Ainda sentia aquela insana excitação que tanto se dedicara a negar, mas que o atingira do mesmo jeito, irremediavelmente, quando a vira sentada num canto do bar, parecendo estranhamente desanimada. E a sensação se fortalecia, agora que começava a flertar com ele, entreabrindo a boca voluptuosa, passando o dedo no lábio.

Provocando-o, seduzindo-o, fazendo com que pensasse na perfeição de suas pernas abraçando-o pelos quadris, no sabor de sua boca tentadora. Porém, não era mais o tipo de homem que cedia a apetites, principalmente quando destrutivos. Especialmente quando sabia que uma mulher como Hermione tinha pouco a oferecer a um homem na sua posição, que colocava a própria reputação acima do prazer. E a reputação que ela possuía não poderia ser mais obscura e desastrosa.

— Boa tentativa — disse indiferente, como se o seu corpo não ficasse rígido só de olhá-la. Não que isto fizesse diferença. — Mas uma amostra foi mais que suficiente. — Pensou ter visto algo nos olhos dela, mas Hermione piscou e lhe ofereceu o sorriso misterioso e perigoso de sereia, que o fez desejar se esquecer do que sabia, agarrá-la e beijá-la.

— Ah, Harry — ronronou de um jeito que o atingiu na virilha. — É o que todos dizem no início.

Desejava que ela não fosse tão eficiente no que fazia e não se sentisse afetado. Queria ser capaz de olhar para ela e vê-la como era realmente, e não seu elegante e adorável pescoço, a curva delicada do queixo, que davam vontade de acariciá-la. Harry desejava que o cabelo curto que ela tingira de castanho não tivesse caído tão bem, fazendo-a parecer mais séria e coerente. Mas sabia quem era ela, o que fizera, com todos os detalhes escabrosos.

Por mais frágil e desamparada que parecesse, não fazia diferença, porque lhe faltava coração, como a todos no mundo que abandonara, como a ele próprio antes de amadurecer. Olhar para Hermione era como olhar para um espelho que deliberadamente quebrara há cinco anos. Não gostara do que vira, e não podia esquecer que tinha sido ela quem lhe mostrara o espelho.

— Há uma balsa que sai na manhã de sexta-feira. Quero que a pegue — falou com frieza. Hermione deu uma risada cristalina, mágica, que o levou a desejar coisas em que não podia acreditar. E a culpou também por isto.

— Está ordenando que eu deixe a ilha? — Hermione se divertia com a ideia e não se mostrava intimidada. Ele se irritou ao admitir que isto deixava-o mais atraído do que deveria. — Que autoridade! Deveria desmaiar.

Harry ficou furioso. Aquele era seu refugio, lugar onde se escondia no inverno, longe dos turistas de verão: ricas famílias tradicionais da Nova Inglaterra e de Manhattan, que ocupavam casas antigas e se espalhavam pela ilha como se lhes pertencesse por direito. Preferia os meses sossegados de inverno, quando não precisava ser Harry Evans Potter, herdeiro cobiçado de duas magníficas fortunas americanas, e ainda assim, motivo de desgosto na vida de seu avô.

Ali, não precisava pensar no que era seu dever e nem em como o que fazia se refletiria na sua capacidade de dirigir a Potter Foundation, importante obra assistencial fundada por sua família.

Isolado pelo implacável clima do Maine, trabalhando ombro a ombro com os pescadores de lagosta que só temiam o mar, era apenas Harry, e não queria que Hermione Granger poluísse o que considerava seu santuário, fazendo Deus sabe que tipo de jogo. Seria inadmissível. Imaginava o que a levara até ali, fora da estação, sujeitando-se à inclemência do tempo, longe da página de fofocas dos jornais.

O Maine não era lugar para uma garota mimada, cheia de vontades e festeira. Ali não havia bailes, jornalistas, bandos de admiradoras em cada canto, tentando copiar suas roupas e vender seus segredos pela maior oferta: coisas que Hermione considerava básicas para viver.

— Você não me perguntou o que faço aqui — comentou ele, procurando algum traço no rosto adorado por muitos, sem nada ver. — Foi por se preocupar apenas consigo mesma, ou já esperava me encontrar ao vir para cá?

— Abriu a porta como um Heathcliff moderno — murmurou com um olhar sonhador, no qual Harry não acreditou. Quando lhe convinha, era uma ótima atriz, como todos que viviam escudados em sobrenomes que datavam da colonização do país e cujas fortunas resultavam da glória do carvão, do aço e dos feudos industriais. Perguntava-se por que queria saber se ela poderia ser outra coisa. — É tudo muito romântico. Odiaria que os detalhes da minha viagem arruinassem o clima.

— Acho que sei por que está aqui. — Ele ignorou o jogo de sedução. Podia fazê-lo entrar no jogo antes, mas não o faria novamente. — Achou que iria funcionar, Hermione? Esquece que sei como você opera?

Ela piscou. Harry teve a impressão de que Hermione realmente não sabia o que ele queria dizer, mas logo se lembrou de que aquilo era o que fazia melhor. Quando ela se inclinou e pôs a mão no alto de sua coxa, ele se corrigiu: não. Ela era ainda melhor na sedução fácil. Usando apenas a proximidade e uma insinuação, tornava-se irresistível, mortal.

Ele sentiu o seu perfume lhe encher a cabeça e ficou tonto. O aroma de baunilha daquela pele era inebriante e trazia mais lembranças do que ele desejaria de seu sabor, de seu odor feminino, da paixão que há muito ele resolvera atribuir à própria imaginação. A mão de Hermione parecia queimá-lo através do jeans, lembrando-o claramente do quanto a desejara... E ainda desejava. Mas não significava que iria cair no jogo e gostar. Ou gostar dela.

Levantou e a mão de Hermione caiu. Também queria colocar as mãos nela, relembrar suas curvas, seus gemidos, se perder, mas não era mais o mesmo homem.

Conseguira um diploma no tipo de jogo que ela li com ele.

— Sexta-feira — disse em tom autoritário, certo de que ela obedeceria. — A balsa sai às 6h30. Isto não é um pedido.

— Aprecio que me lembre do horário — disse ela. Mais uma vez, ele viu nos seus olhos algo que não fazia sentido, que não conseguia decifrar. Hermione deveria ser um livro aberto, com as páginas em branco, não deveria? — Mas farei o que eu quiser, Harry, não o que você manda.

— Não nesta ilha — respondeu com um sorriso feroz. De repente começava a gostar do jogo. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e seu sorriso se tornou cortante.

— Odeio lembrar o óbvio a alguém cujos antepassados testemunharam a assinatura da Declaração de Independência e que a defenderam nas ruas da Filadélfia, mas o país ainda é livre.

— A não ser nesta ilha — disse ele, sorrindo com arrogância. — Esta ilha me pertence.

Fora uma idiota. Não havia como fugir, pensou, trancada no minúsculo quarto do sótão do hotel, mergulhada até pescoço na banheira que deveria estar ali desde o século XIX. Evans Island. Deveria saber, mas a desculpa é que conhecia muitas pessoas que davam nome a cidades, edifícios ou ruas, e nunca se esperava que uma delas aparecesse, como que por encanto, no lugar batizado com seu nome.

Aquele deveria ser um truque exclusivo de Harry Evans Potter. Ao vê-lo entrar, deveria ter adivinhado e feito alguma coisa, mas ao invés disso se entregara à mesma atração fatal que sentira por ele, cinco anos antes. Era a história da sua vida, Hermione concluiu, olhando-se no espelho ao sair da banheira e se enrolar numa toalha.

Hermione vestia a camiseta por cima das calças de ioga, quando ouviu uma batida insistente na porta e seu coração acelerou. Só podia ser uma pessoa: a única com quem trocara mais de duas palavras desde que chegara, e seria melhor não a deixar entrar. Estaria mais segura vestindo um capuz vermelho, procurando lobos na floresta, mas, mesmo assim, resolveu abrir, como se bastasse a presença de Harry do outro lado da porta para fazê-la obedecer.

Os seus pés descalços, ainda quentes do banho, embaçavam a madeira do piso. Os seios se avolumavam sob a camiseta, enquanto uma pontada latejante lhe atingia o ventre. Estava consciente da coberta sobre a cama, da chuva e do vento que sacudiam as janelas, do cabelo molhado e a pele úmida. De repente, sentia-se tão aquecida como estivera no banho, ou mais: a simples batida na porta parecia tê-la incendiado.

Ele não bateu outra vez. Não precisava. Podia senti-lo do outro lado da porta, podia vê-lo, sua boca irresistível, as faces perfeitamente esculpidas, o nariz, característica indisfarçável de seus ancestrais, e o corpo atlético. E sua inteligência superior que lhe permitira deixar de ser a ovelha negra da família e se tornar presidente da Potter Foundation, mudança que lhe garantira uma legião de admiradores.

Era belo, mas nunca fora apenas um gato, embora desempenhasse bem este papel por longo tempo, e este era mais um motivo que o transformava no homem mais perigoso que já conhecera. Há cinco anos, apesar do seu estado lastimável, fora lúcida o suficiente para se afastar de Harry. Por que agora, que tinha muito mais a perder, fazia justamente o oposto? Era mais tola do que pensava.

Abriu a porta e pensou que ele parecia ocupar todo o espaço do corredor escuro. Harry apoiara os braços no alto do batente, mostrando seu belo peito musculoso, como se fosse uma escultura em exposição. Quando ela viu seus olhos, perdeu completamente o fôlego.

É muito forte, e você está enfraquecida, pensou Hermione, mas quando se tratava de Harry, precisava reconhecer que sempre perdia as forças.

Ele entrou no quarto, forçando-a a recuar ou a se deixar atropelar. Preferiu recuar e praguejou ao ver que ele sorria. Harry era mestre em jogos de poder. Dificilmente manteria a posição que ocupava na Potter Foundation e no complicado meio social que frequentavam, sem dominar aquele tipo de habilidade.

— Você exagerou a respeito de ser proprietário da ilha — disse ela, escolhendo a ofensiva como defesa e fingindo não se sentir nua, apesar de vestida. Não queria cruzar os braços num gesto protetor, e com isso dar-lhe uma vantagem que poderia ser usada contra ela. Havia algo no jeito como a examinava, no ar que se tornara pesado, que a eletrizava e deixava tonta. Era por isso que ficava desequilibrada perto daquele homem: não passava de algo fisiológico, químico. E ela se cansara também da química.

— Nunca exagero — retrucou ele. Hermione percebeu que fitava seus lábios como se quisesse beijá-la, como se já a beijasse. Sentiu um calor repentino no ventre e endureceu as coxas. — Não preciso — completou Harry com insolência.

— A ilha já pertenceu à sua família — Hermione repetiu as informações que obtivera do celular. — Mas seu avô doou a maior parte ao Maine Coast Heritage Trust há trinta anos e, antes disso, doara o resto ao estado do Maine. Agora você só manda na sua casa, como o patriarca no qual nunca se tornou, olhando a terra que poderia ter sido sua. — Ela forçou uma risada. — Que pena.

— Estou lisonjeado — disse se aproximando, fazendo com que o quarto parecesse se encolher. Ela não se mexeu, mas sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. — Você correu para me investigar, Hermione? Ou já sabia do que precisava antes de vir para a ilha?

— É uma pergunta retórica — retrucou sem se mexer, embora parecesse se tornar maior ao chegar perto dela. Mas era só a sensação causada pela maldita química que ele desencadeava no seu corpo, afetando sua percepção. — Conheço-o desde criança. Há muito pouco que não sei a seu respeito. — Fez um gesto de desinteresse. — A não ser o que pensa, claro... Presumindo que pensa. — Sorriu afetada. — Descobri que homens importantes e convencidos raramente pensam.

— Acho que está se confundindo comigo — respondeu calmo, olhando-a como se julgasse se era divertida ou irritante. — Não sou conhecido como a criatura mais fútil de Manhattan. Grande feito, Hermione. Deve estar orgulhosa.

Ela sentiu uma pontada de dor, de vergonha. Era o que os jornais diziam diariamente, desde que se tornara adolescente. Fútil chegava a ser um elogio, quando comparado a outros adjetivos que lhe atribuíam. O que importava se ele se juntara ao coro e dizia isso na sua cara? Não deveria fazer diferença, ela já deveria ter se tornado imune.

— Ora, vamos — disse, desviando os olhos do fabuloso corpo de Harry. — Eu o conheço desde antes de resolver se reinventar e se transformar no homem mais maçante do mundo. Conheci você quando ainda era divertido. — Ela fez uma pose displicente, esnobe: era seu maior talento. — Desde que, a partir dos 20 anos, todo ano você era eleito o playboy mais dissoluto de Nova York... — Conhecera-o no final daquele período em que ele se equilibrava no limite da respeitabilidade, depois de perder a mãe. Pelo que sabia, o encontro que tiveram num fim de semana fora para ele a última gota. Para Hermione, havia sido mais um pecado adicionado à lista que cansara de conferir. — É por isso que me odeia sem razão? — perguntou ela, estimulada por algo que via nos olhos de Harry, mas que não compreendia. — Porque eu o conheci naquela época? Não é justo: é o que também se pode dizer da metade de Manhattan.

— Não odeio você — disse num tom que a abrasou. — Conheço você. — Harry secou uma gota que escorria no pescoço dela, e Hermione se apavorou ao ver o que havia em seus olhos. Fogo. Fúria. E algo a mais, que temia analisar. E isto, Deus a ajude, fazia com que o desejasse.

— O que está fazendo? — gaguejou, odiando-se por quase derreter com um simples toque. Ele era um exercício de autoflagelação, um irresistível mergulho na loucura. Escapara uma vez e duvidava que teria a mesma sorte de novo, mas não se mexeu, não recuou. Deu um sorriso de triunfo e ela também o odiou.

— Acaba de me ocorrer que não há muita coisa a fazer aqui — disse, passando o dedo no decote em V da camiseta de Hermione. Provocava-a com uma estudada frieza, como se a testasse. — Não queremos que fique entediada. Já vi o que acontece quando fica aborrecida. — Ele riu. — Todo mundo viu.

— Eu me aborreço facilmente, e sou fotografada constantemente. — Controlou a respiração e escondeu a mágoa. — Agora mesmo, estou entediada.

— Enquanto estiver aqui... — disse com uma risada que a atingiu no mais íntimo do seu corpo. — Podemos aproveitar a única coisa em que somos realmente bons, não acha?

Hermione sentiu vontade de se fazer de boba, mas pensou que se ele resolvesse mostrar o que queria dizer, talvez não sobrevivesse. Achava que ela era a mesma pessoa que fora há cinco anos, há oito meses. Fria, dura, vazia, capaz de enfrentar qualquer coisa sem se deixar afetar. Anestesiada. Trataria-a como tal, mas estaria lidando com seu fantasma e acabaria por destruir o que lhe restara: a fragilidade, a calma. Tudo acabaria do mesmo jeito, e ela perderia muito mais.

Não poderia deixar que isto acontecesse, mas também não queria que ele soubesse que mudara, e isto o levaria a achar que tudo não passara de um jogo, que Hermione tivera motivos escusos, e não teria como se defender, como explicar o que lhe acontecera, e muito menos que ainda tentava descobrir quem era e que morria de medo do resultado.

— Pensei que havia dito que uma amostra tinha sido suficiente — falou, ainda magoada com o que dissera, pensando que não deveria fazer diferença, que não deveria passar de só mais uma opinião desfavorável. Voltou a ser a Hermione Granger sedutora, protegida por uma armadura, e sorriu misteriosa. — Mas não se preocupe. A maioria dos homens não consegue me manipular.

Harry deu um sorriso feroz que a atingiu no peito e lhe tirou o fôlego.

— Espere só — falou rouco, com um sorriso torto, pegando-a pelos ombros e beijando-a com sofreguidão. Sentiu que estava perdida.

_XXX-XXX_

_Obrigada por seu comentário, e a todos que leem essa fic.._


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

_XXX-XXX_

Foi pior do que ela esperava, do que lembrava. Foi muito melhor, mais intenso e devastador, atingindo-a como um tornado, desmanchando-a, deixando-a trêmula de paixão. Envolveu-o pelos quadris e se colou ao corpo de Harry, que parecia queimá-la através das roupas. Beijou-a repetidamente, como que levado pelo mesmo fogo, pela mesma loucura que ela sentia.

Hermione fechou os olhos, arqueou o corpo e se entregou ao calor embriagador. Sentia um formigamento nos pontos em que seus corpos se tocavam, derretia, queimava. Metera-se numa contusão, e desta vez não tinha a desculpa da bebida, depois de uma longa noite de festa, para justificar a ousadia, a falta de controle. Não estava entorpecida e meio morta por dentro.

Nada havia para amenizar o estranho poder de Harry e sua própria fraqueza. Subestimara o efeito que lhe causava. Havia sido tola. E ainda correspondia aos beijos, pressionava o corpo no dele. Não conseguia resistir. Era como se tivesse sido feito para ela, para fazê-la perder a cabeça, mas não era mais a garota que fora, sabia o que fazia, o que arriscava, enquanto ele continuava a recorrer a velhas jogadas. Por mais que se completassem, que fosse gostoso, não deixaria que isto fizesse diferença. Não podia mentir para si mesma e fingir que não sairia dali destruída. Para sempre. E disso tinha certeza.

Parou de beijá-lo e recuou como deveria ter feito desde o início. Antes tarde do que nunca, pensou. Aquele era mais um mantra que atualmente se aplicava a toda a sua vida. Grande consolo!

— Bem... — falou com fingida indiferença, como se não ansiasse por ele, como se não o desejasse e o sangue não lhe queimasse as veias. — Pelo visto, manipula muito bem as coisas, mas creio que devo recusar.

— Por quê? — A palavra saiu num tom arrogante e firme, mas via o espanto nos olhos dele e também o fogo que atingia os dois.

Realmente, por quê? Não era mais a Hermione avoada que evitava pensar em alguma coisa que não fosse o próprio prazer. Não podia mais jogar com ele e sair ilesa. Temia já ter se ferido demais para que tivesse conserto. Deu de ombros e vestiu novamente a máscara da mulher sem coração que recorria ao escudo da sedução. Era seu disfarce preferido. Não deixaria que Harry atingisse nada que pudesse destruir.

— Porque você quer demais — falou distraída, caminhando até a lareira e fechando os olhos para recuperar as forças. Em seguida, olhou-o por cima dos ombros e sorriu impertinente. — Onde estaria a graça?

Censurou-se por tê-la tocado, e muito mais por beijá-la, mas via o desejo iluminar os olhos castanhos de Hermione e desejava fazê-los brilhar novamente, sua boca ainda inchada pelos beijos fazia com que quisesse beijá-la outra vez. Era uma droga que viciava, e ainda se deixava levar pelo seu jogo. Mentiras dentro de mentiras, como uma boneca russa. Por que estava surpreso? Aquela era a verdadeira questão que precisava analisar, mas tudo que fazia era olhar para ela.

— Não sabia que metia tanto medo em você — falou irônico, querendo provocar algum tipo de reação — Pensei que nada a amedrontasse.

— Morcegos — respondeu rapidamente, com o charme que fazia lembrar Holly Golightly, de Bonequinha de luxo. — E escorpiões. — Deu de ombros. — Mas medo de você? Creio que não. Sinto muito desapontá-lo.

— Sei por que está aqui — falou ele com mais raiva do que pretendia. — Pode parar com a encenação e confessar.

Hermione o olhou. Parada diante do fogo, perfumada pelo banho que ele imaginava em vividos detalhes.

Com os cabelos levemente úmidos, estava extremamente sedutora. Harry não conseguia aceitar a dissonância da sua fragilidade e do seu desamparo com a frieza vazia que sabia ser a verdadeira face que ela escondia e que a mantinha de pé. Era indestrutível, apesar de parecer que o próximo golpe de vento a faria desaparecer. Seus olhos duros como pedras faziam-no lembrar do mar, do amado e misterioso Atlântico, sempre agitado por tempestades: as sombras passavam por ele e sumiam, fazendo com que se perguntasse se fora obra da sua imaginação.

— Por que não diz? — sugeriu ela em voz baixa, voltando-se para a lareira. — Ou podemos fingir que já disse. Não se preocupe: encarrego-me de acrescentar os insultos na conversa. Será como se tivéssemos conversado. — Falava num tom amargo e sofrido que ele mal ouvia, e que revelava uma consciência que não se esperava que ela fosse capaz de ter, e Harry se perguntava se teria magoado seus sentimentos. Mas Hermione não tinha nenhum... Não como as outras pessoas. Não, a não ser que pudesse usá-los em proveito próprio.

Não pôde evitar e admirou seu corpo: Hermione era uma das belezas do século, como costumava dizer a imprensa. E Harry confirmara a teoria pessoalmente. Conhecia todas as suas curvas, o ponto sensível no canto da nuca. Sabia o que aconteceria se o beijasse: ela iria gemer, arquear o corpo e tremer. Estava mais sedutora vestida naquelas roupas, de pés no chão, do que nos vestidos elegantes com que sempre a vira, não parecia deslocada, mas não deixaria que soubesse porque lhe daria uma prova da sua insanidade, e ela poderia usá-la a seu favor.

Para Hermione, tudo servia de arma, todos tinham algum uso. Ele sabia disso mais que todos. Era uma feiticeira, embora alguns preferissem chamá-la por outro nome, e passara anos tentando descobrir por que caíra no seu encanto, por que continuava a assombrá-lo, quando tantas mulheres haviam fracassado na tentativa de impressioná-lo. Mas isso não importava mais.

— Sinto-me devidamente repreendida — disse, interrompendo o silêncio e voltando-se para ele. Estava muito corada, talvez pelo calor do fogo, seus olhos pareciam mais escuros, porém o sorriso era o mesmo de sempre: atraente e estudado. Harry pensou que não deveria ter o impulso de decifrá-la, de achá-la tão fascinante. — Viu? Não foi preciso conversar. Sinta-se à vontade para ir embora.

— Mês que vem haverá uma reunião de diretoria na Granger Mídia — falou sem se dar conta. Ela piscou e aparentou desinteresse, mas Harry percebeu que a atingira e ficou perturbado. Com certeza era cinismo. Afinal, expusera o seu jogo.

— Você realmente se tornou maçante — observou calmamente. — Não há nada que me interesse menos que discutir este assunto, no meio de uma tempestade, numa ilha distante.

— Ouvi alguns boatos. — Olhou-a com atenção, enquanto ela sentava perto do fogo e encolhia as pernas em cima da poltrona.

— Todos ouvem. Manhattan vive de boatos — disse num tom de descaso que o irritava. — A cidade nunca dorme porque está ocupada demais sussurrando histórias maldosas em ouvidos ávidos, espalhando tanta lama quanto for possível antes do amanhecer. — Hermione deu de ombros, como se não lhe dissesse respeito. — A veracidade da sujeira jamais é importante, claro.

— Você precisa aparecer nessa reunião, não precisa? — contrapôs Harry. Não precisava ouvir histórias sobre Hermione: ele as vivera. — Foi esperta ao ficar fora dos jornais nos últimos meses. Agora precisa provar ao seu pai e aos velhos amigos que você se tornou respeitável. Ou vão declará-la incapaz e eleger um substituto para falar por você. — Ele nada dizia que alguém não soubesse ao ler o Wall Street Journal. Os olhos dela brilharam de raiva, mas mostrou seu sorriso de Mona Lisa.

— Diz isso como se eu travasse uma batalha pelo controle da empresa em alguma novela. — Ela passou a mão na nuca e Harry pensou que talvez estivesse nervosa, mas sabia que Hermione não fazia gestos significativos, apenas encenados. — Odeio desiludi-lo, mas alguém fala por mim, desde que eu me lembro. Não há algo mais aborrecido que uma reunião de diretores. Principalmente de uma empresa da qual cansei de ouvir falar, antes de entrar no jardim de infância. — Ergueu as sobrancelhas, e seu olhar estava frio. Fingimento, pensou ele. — Como sabe, odeio me aborrecer.

— O seu pai e seu noivo tomaram conta das suas ações. — Ele resolveu ignorar a encenação. O que mais a levaria até ali, a não ser interesse? — Mas seu noivo, seu herói, desapareceu, e todos sabem que não é a menininha do papai. Esta reunião será a última chance de manter o controle sobre sua herança. — Harry imaginou que aquela era a verdade sórdida. Depois de ter jogado as cartas na mesa, abrindo o jogo entre os dois, pensou tê-la visto corar, mas não sabia se era por causa do calor da lareira.

Queria que admitisse estar ali por interesse, que ele não passava de um instrumento para atingir seu objetivo. Aliar-se seria muito vantajoso para Hermione em termos de reputação e de perspectivas financeiras. Deveria ser mais compreensivo com seu infortúnio, porque a exigência do avô de que ele casasse bem e depressa o deixara sob o mesmo tipo de pressão. Não fora para a ilha a fim de digerir um dever inevitável?

Hermione soltou um suspiro de lamento e qualquer simpatia que Harry pudesse sentir desapareceu. Eram diferentes. Ele passava o dia cumprindo deveres, tentando se tornar digno do seu nome. Ela só queria acesso ilimitado ao dinheiro da família, para poder passar a vida fazendo compras.

— Tenho outras fontes de renda — falou como se o dinheiro nascesse em árvores, como de fato acontecia num mundo de fortunas que atravessavam séculos. — Quem tinha obsessão pela Granger Mídia era Theo. Ele e meu pai, com seus joguinhos corporativos. Cada vez que o assunto surgia, eu cochilava. E já começo a me sentir sonolenta.

Harry riu, inclinou-se e apoiou as mãos nos braços da poltrona.

— Deixe-me lhe dizer o que acho — aproximou o rosto do dela e ficou satisfeito ao vê-la assustada. Finalmente, uma reação espontânea.

— Se você acha que precisa — resmungou, mas ele podia ver que não estava tão indiferente quanto queria parecer.

— Acho que você veio para esta ilha, no meio do inverno, para me arrastar para uma batalha que finge não querer travar. — Embora ainda mantivesse certa distância, sentiu o perfume de Hermione e seu corpo se enrijeceu. Havia vários tipos de vingança, e nem todos exigiam que se traísse. — Como você não se cansa de dizer, tornei-me chato, respeitável. Não sou um dos seus bad boys decaídos, ou famosos amantes desleais. Seria o aliado perfeito, não é? Faria você renascer. Se me levasse até ele numa bandeja de prata, seu pai comeria na sua mão.

Seria um maravilhoso plano, pensou Hermione. Brilhante. Bradford Granger só se interessava por pedigrees iguais ou superiores ao seu, só se importava com seu legado, e isso significava manter a fortuna, aumentar os lucros, e desfrutar do que isso lhe proporcionava. E o decepcionara. Quando escolhera Theo Markou Garcia como namorado e noivo fora justamente por não ter nada, mas ele a havia surpreendido e assumido a presidência da empresa, tornando-se o filho que seu pai não tivera.

E quando Theo fora embora, levara consigo toda sua habilidade para administrar a empresa e ganhar dinheiro: um crime pelo qual o pai jamais a perdoaria. Harry Potter seria a salvação para o ego ferido de Bradford Granger e para a queda nos seus lucros. Sugerir que Hermione, a grande decepção, estivesse ligada a um homem como Harry, único herdeiro de duas famílias americanas cujas raízes reportavam aos pioneiros do Mayflower e à tradicional aristocracia de Nova York? Um homem que se transformara de notório dissoluto, em herdeiro confiável e trabalhador? Bradford ficaria extasiado.

Hermione imaginou que em algum lugar da emblemática mansão dos Granger, o pai ficaria extremamente satisfeito por alguém ter a ideia de ligar o esplendor aristocrático dos Granger ao nome dos Evans de Boston e dos tradicionais banqueiros Potter. Mas, evidentemente seu plano não era este.

Ela fugia de ¬tudo desde o dia em que saíra do coma. Não pretendia voltar a Nova York, muito menos à Granger Mídia, e certamente não planejava se envolver num esquema para adquirir credibilidade através de Harry Potter. Seria o último homem que iria procurar. Não podia confiar em si mesma quando estava perto dele, como ficara provado naquela noite. O problema é que, para convencê-lo da verdade, seria forçada a admitir o poder que exercia sobre ela, e com isso teria muito a perder.

— Tão calada — murmurou ele, trazendo-a de volta à realidade. Ela pensou que sua boca estava muito perto, que seu olhar era sugestivo, e que a chama que acendera dentro dela já se transformara num fogo perigoso. — Você realmente achou que podia me enganar? Imaginou que sua presença aqui seria vista como acidental? Está ilha é inóspita. Só existe um motivo para você estar aqui no inverno.

— É muito convencido — falou, controlando o tremor da voz.

— Você é uma ótima atriz — respondeu apressado, ajoelhando-se diante da poltrona. Agora estava muito próximo, e ela via seu peito musculoso, o rosto, a boca. Hermione não teve coragem de se mexer. Era tão grande, tão viril quanto perigoso e atraente. Sentiu vontade de pular da poltrona e fugir gritando do quarto, do hotel, da ilha, porém, mais que isso, queria se aproximar e tocá-lo. As duas alternativas pareciam apavorantes. — Por que não admite o motivo que a trouxe aqui? — perguntou num tom insinuante, sugestivo, de deboche.

Sabia que Harry nunca acreditaria nela. Via apenas o que queria, o que ela mostrara ao mundo por longo tempo, sem jamais revelar o que havia sob a máscara. Hermione resolveu dizer a verdade.

— Não sabia que você estaria aqui — falou simplesmente, porque talvez sequer a escutasse. Já fazia uma expressão incrédula. — Nunca me ocorreu que haveria um Evans morando em Evans Island. Ainda mais nesta época do ano. Entrei com meu carro na balsa que ia ao lugar mais remoto que pude encontrar, e aqui estou. Não existe plano, nenhum esquema para tentar provar algo a meu pai. Tenho pensado nele e na Granger Mídia o mínimo possível.

Fez cara de quem se desapontara com ela novamente. Conhecia muito bem aquela expressão, e pensou que fora idiota ao esperar algo de diferente.

— Claro que não — disse, sarcástico. — Você de repente foi atacada pelo impulso de viajar, e por algum motivo escolheu esta ilha, não outro lugar. — Estava escrito no seu rosto que não acreditava. Portanto, seria seguro dizer verdades que ela nunca ousaria dizer, se soubesse que haveria a possibilidade de ele acreditar. É assim que você é, disse uma voz dentro de Hermione, censurando-a por ser falsa e entrelaçar verdades e mentiras, escondendo-as debaixo de códigos.

— Talvez esteja tentando me reinventar — falou ela com um sorriso afetado, para que Harry não desse crédito às palavras. — Talvez isto seja parte de uma fase de reavaliação. Uma ilha deserta, em meio às tempestades de inverno: há melhor lugar para se redescobrir? — Harry balançou a cabeça, tirou as mãos dos braços da poltrona e passou as mãos em suas pernas, descendo dos joelhos aos tornozelos, inflamando a brasa que queimava nela. De repente, pegou suas mãos. Ela sentiu o coração saltar no peito e conteve a respiração.

— Fica linda quando mente — disse quase com ternura, transformando as palavras em punhais que a feriam cruel e profundamente. — Fez disso uma arte. Deveria se orgulhar.

Não sabia por que estava tão magoada, enojada, como se a tivesse feito em pedaços ao agir de acordo com o que ela previra. Esperava, de alguma maneira, que Harry Potter enxergasse através de todas as suas camadas defensivas e ficasse ofuscado com o que visse? Não era o que ela queria. Então, por que se magoava tanto? Mas sabia o motivo. Sempre soubera.

Havia algo entre os dois, algo que a atingia toda vez que Harry a tocava, que a olhava de determinado jeito, fazendo com que Hermione imaginasse que tudo poderia ser diferente, que ela poderia ser diferente. Não suportara esta ideia há cinco anos, e destruíra tudo que vira nela. Era isso que fazia: arruinava o que tocava. Por que com Harry seria diferente?

— Compreendo. — Ela olhou para as mãos entrelaçadas dos dois, sentiu o calor aquecer seu corpo, mas não mexeu. — É admissível que você tenha um passado desonroso, e que tenha mudado, mas eu não posso. Só porque é homem?

— Porque é Hermione Granger — disse ele com um olhar divertido que a congelou até os ossos. Queria deixar de fingir e fazer com que ele acreditasse nela de verdade. Se tivesse coragem, poderia tentar, mas sempre fora fraca e duvidava de que um dia se tornaria mais forte. Sempre escolhera o caminho mais fácil para manter-se protegida, segura. E isso deveria servir para alguma coisa, porque era tudo que tinha.

— Tudo bem. — Ela riu, fazendo-se de cúmplice na piada. A ideia da sua mudança era hilariante, impossível.

— Venha jantar comigo... — A voz séria de Harry fazia com que ansiasse por algo que não poderia ter, que ele jamais lhe ofereceria. Era a encarnação da sedução. E o pior é que ela sabia que não a queria: sentia-se atraído pela imagem, a encenação, a mulher que pensava que ela fosse. Mesmo sabendo disso, desejava-o como se fosse morrer por não o ter outra vez.

— Disse a aranha à mosca... — retrucou com ironia.

— Sabemos que, de nós, você é quem tece teias. — Ele não parecia se importar. Levantou e puxou-a da cadeira sem esforço. Ela se sentiu voar. — Quem sabe? Talvez me convença a participar do seu plano. Por que não tenta?

Era tão arrogante, seguro de que via através dela, que sabia de tudo, que conhecia todos os seus jogos, seus planos, a totalidade do seu eu superficial. Hermione não sabia se queria esbofeteá-lo, ou chorar, e duvidava que Harry reagisse bem a qualquer extremo, e que ela fosse se recuperar.

— Para quê? Você parece já ter decidido.

— Convença-me — disse ele na sua voz arrepiante, com um brilho faminto e ao mesmo tempo desafiador nos olhos. Sentiu-se tola e vulnerável. Perdida. E, quando ele sorriu, foi pior. — Eu a desafio.

_ XXX-XXX _

_Obrigada a todos que estão lendo.._

_Muito obrigado a e Aninha Flavia por seus comentários.. adoro-os cada vez mais.. kkkkkk_

_Espero que gostem.  
Deixem seus comentários.  
Qualquer dúvida ou crítica é só falar.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

_XXX-XXX_

A mansão Potter dominava a parte sul da pequena ilha e alardeava claramente a grandeza do antigo domínio que exercera nos arredores. A estrada corria ao longo da costa fustigada pela chuva, e em dias de sol deveria proporcionar uma linda visão do continente, mas de repente se estreitava e entrava numa floresta silenciosa de pinheiros que bloqueavam o céu nublado.

Só quando acabava de fazer a última curva da subida da colina, a casa apareceu em toda a sua glória, no topo cuidadosamente aplainado e ajardinado, de onde se via o oceano. Hermione sempre vivera em casas maravilhosas, mas ficou impressionada ao ver o que Harry, com a moderação típica da elite da Nova Inglaterra, chamara de chalé de verão.

Como as casas do mesmo tipo, pertencentes aos membros da mesma camada de sangue azul de Harry, esta também tinha um nome, Scatteree Pines, um capricho que bem conhecia e que se tornava evidente na placa pendurada ao lado da entrada. Hermione pensou que aquele também era o seu mundo. Então, por que se sentia tão deslocada e nunca se encaixava? Era uma boa pergunta.

A chuva batia no teto do carro e o ritmo dos limpadores de para-brisas ressoava na sua cabeça e no seu sofrido coração. Não sabia que tempestade era pior: a de chuva e vento, do lado de fora do carro, ou a mais destrutiva, que a inundava por dentro. Mas não queria pensar no assunto. Ela deixou o carro engasgar e parar ao ver a silhueta da casa que se erguia orgulhosamente por entre as sombras da noite chuvosa, e se perguntou por que ficara admirada como um rato do campo ao fazer seu primeiro passeio, como se não tivesse crescido numa enorme mansão remanescente do período de colonização de Manhattan. Talvez porque esta fosse tão isolada.

Scatteree Pines ficava no topo da colina, dando vista para o Atlântico e costas para o vilarejo. Não era como a casa de veraneio dos Granger em Newport, localizada estrategicamente num lugar frequentado por turistas, construída para impressionar com sua imponência. Mas isso não importava, pensou Hermione. Scatteree Pines não era um pequeno chalé, como Harry não era o homem comum que fingira ser naquele dia, e sim um dos mais ricos do mundo, que vinha de uma longa linhagem que datava das primeiras colônias e, antes disso, da elite mais selecionada da Inglaterra.

Era herdeiro de séculos de poder e carregava seu legado com displicente naturalidade em todas as células do corpo sedutor. Precisava se lembrar de que ele sabia como usar seu poder e que o fazia sem remorsos, da mesma maneira que todos que ela conhecia e de quem fugia há oito meses. Porém, enfrentara a chuva para atender à exigência de que fosse jantar com ele, ainda que desconfiasse que o jantar fosse apenas um eufemismo. Sentia-se como uma adolescente nervosa. Fora até ali voluntariamente. Ninguém a forçara ou induzira. Harry simplesmente havia feito um desafio que ela se apressara a aceitar, segundo o preceito de que quanto mais perigoso e destrutivo, melhor. Como poderia explicar?

Ele a beijara novamente, antes de sair, pressionando-lhe os lábios com firmeza. Marcando a sua posse, pensara, sentindo um misto de pavor e desejo. E depois se fora, murmurando uma praga e deixando-a trêmula Maldição!

Sentada no carro alugado que cheirava a desodorante, Hermione concluiu que o problema da ilha é que não havia para onde fugir. Se não jantasse com Harry, ele iria atrás dela, e seria melhor entrar prevenida na sua toca, que deixar que a surpreendesse na dela... Mas a quem enganava? Ela deu uma risada amarga. Jurara nunca mais mentir para si mesma, por mais tentador que fosse, e sempre encarar a cruel realidade. A vergonha, atual companheira, vinha lembrá-la disso e lhe provocava uma pontada no estômago, mostrando o quanto era fraca. Não era o que constatava repetidamente?

Estivera se escondendo durante meses, fugindo do passado e dos antigos comportamentos, dos velhos amigos, da sua história vergonhosa e suja. E estava ficando tão orgulhosa de si... Longe de Manhattan, quase irreconhecível. Eu me impus um exílio, tive coragem de modificar minha aparência. Posso ser diferente, posso mudar. Chegara o mais perto que já estivera da realidade, e era isto que pensava, sentindo-se abatida e ferida, mas também realmente viva, quando Harry, o maior símbolo do seu passado dissoluto, entrara no bar.

E oito meses de luta para se encontrar haviam se apagado, como se nada tivesse aprendido. Como podia ter tão pouco autocontrole? Como justificar sua presença ali, naquela noite? Seria como recair no buraco do qual tanto lutava para sair. Era sua primeira prova, e já falhava totalmente. É assim que você é, ouviu a voz do pai sussurrar severa, e temia que fosse verdade. É isso que faz: fracassa, decepciona, e depois erra outra vez.

Cobriu a boca para abafar um soluço. Não precisava fazer aquilo. Engatou marcha a ré, mas, antes que soltasse o freio, a porta abriu e iluminou a entrada da casa. Ficou paralisada. Harry estava parado na soleira, fitando-a através do vidro do carro e da tempestade, fazendo com que se sentisse indefesa e tremesse diante do inevitável, de uma ânsia que não entendia. Perdera a respiração, seu coração batia como um tambor. Sabia que precisava ir embora, antes de chorar, de liberar o tumulto que sentia, ele se trair, mais do que já fizera.

Porém, ao invés disso, estacionou o carro e desligou o motor. Respirou fundo, enquanto Harry a observava como se soubesse que iria lazer o que ele queria. E se odiava, porque era verdade. Saiu do carro. A chuva parara momentaneamente e o vento trazia o frio cortante do inverno que chegava, o cheiro de maresia, fumaça, pinho e terra. A noite estava escura, mas a casa parecia toda iluminada.

Teria preferido a escuridão. Estava cansada de procurar um jeito de se esquivar à luz intensa dos holofotes. Harry estava ali, imóvel, observando-a, e não sabia se ele era sombra ou luz, o que faria com ela, o que ela própria faria depois de ir até ali. Sentia-se atraída, impelida a caminhar até ele por algo profundo e primitivo que repercutia em seus ossos, mas sabia que geralmente as coisas que desejava sempre acabavam por magoá-la.

Sabia que Harry esperava superficialidade e fingimento, a versão preferida da fútil Hermione Granger, e era isto que lhe daria, por mais que lhe custasse.

— Sem empregados? — perguntou, passando por ele como se desfilasse no tapete vermelho, e não escondida num velho par de jeans, suéter de gola alta e botas que iam até os joelhos. — Estou chocada. Pensei que nobres herdeiros preferissem ser servidos e não esquecessem a própria importância, nem por um minuto.

— Deve saber melhor que eu — respondeu Jack secamente. Olhava-a de um jeito que a fazia sentir como se o mundo parecesse balançar. Evitou encará-lo. Nunca fora tão difícil desempenhar o seu papel.

Harry trocara apenas a camiseta por um suéter cor de vinho, mas naquela casa, símbolo de quem era realmente, não havia como vê-lo como um homem comum, e ela preferia a versão que vira no bar, em meio aos pescadores, como se isso pudesse torná-lo mais aceitável. Hermione tirou o cachecol e o casaco, ele os pendurou num cabide e convidou-a a segui-lo através de um corredor.

A casa seguia o conceito de certas famílias da Nova Inglaterra que viam a própria fortuna como algo embaraçoso e achavam que demonstrações de riqueza eram de extremo mau gosto, mas que, ao contrário de alguns conhecidos de Hermione, faziam doações assistenciais generosas. A família Potter, principalmente o admirável avô de Harry, pertencia a essa categoria. A casa era simples, confortável, bem-cuidada, como mostrava a sala para onde a levara.

Pensou que o ambiente bem poderia acolher alguma família que morasse ali permanentemente, e não apenas nos períodos de férias, e que ela não deveria se envergonhar por ter passado intimamente a ansiar por um tipo de vida que não poderia existir para pessoas como os dois.

Sentindo-se constrangida e desajeitada, Hermione sentou no sofá e fez a pose lânguida que era uma das suas especialidades. Deveria agradecer a Harry por lhe permitir mostrar-lhe todas...

— Uma bebida? — perguntou ele.

— Só para você. Prefiro manter a cabeça clara quando cometo grandes erros.

— Desde quando?

Ela aceitou o golpe que lhe infligira e fingiu que não doera.

— É um hábito recente. Não lembra que passei algum tempo em reabilitação?

— Sugere que levou tudo isso a sério? — perguntou. — Você?

Porque isso seria impossível, pensou amarga. Hermione Granger jamais poderia mudar. Jamais iria querer, e, ainda que quisesse, ninguém deixaria que tentasse. Por que insistia em achar o contrário?

— Talvez eu esteja seguindo o seu exemplo. — Forçou-se a encará-lo. — Talvez esteja mudando, recuperando minha imagem e recomeçando do zero, como você.

— Não vejo por que se daria a este trabalho — falou irritado, como se não admitisse que ela pudesse dizer a verdade. Fora muito longe. Estava perdida. Era o que também costumava pensar com desespero, mas ao ouvir isso da boca de Harry, algo se revolveu violentamente nela, o que a fez reagir.

— Bem... — Por um instante o odiou mais do que a si mesma. — Existe muita coisa que você não sabe, não é?

Olhou-a por algum tempo. A tensão entre os dois aumentava e pesava no ar. Ele não respondeu, e nem precisava. Examinava-a com um olhar penetrante e frio, enquanto Hermione se esforçava por conter as emoções que se agitavam e explodiam.

— Acho que percebo tudo claramente — disse. — Precisa de outro noivo adequado e acha que pode me manipular para entrar no jogo. Por que não? Já fez isso antes, e sabemos que é muito boa no que faz.

Não havia calor na sua voz. Apenas um julgamento frio e uma calma impressionante. Com uma espécie de pânico, percebeu que aquele era o homem no qual ele se transformara nos últimos cinco anos. Ou talvez, o que sempre fora. E nada tinha de cego.

— Manipulei você naquele fim de semana? — ela conseguiu perguntar, esquecendo qualquer fantasia de tê-lo como noivo. Era demais... Ela fez cara de quem se divertia. — Eu me lembro de ter ido embora...

Algo passou no rosto de Harry, mas só por um segundo. Sentia-se como se todos os seus alicerces ficassem abalados quando ele estava por perto.

— Em razão do meu antigo comportamento, a confiança que meu avô deposita em mim é muito pouca, e jamais farei algo que a abale. Levei muito tempo para me tornar o homem que deveria ser, e não vou dar a ele razões para duvidar. Entendeu?

Entendia muito bem e ficava enojada. Sentia um misto de desespero, vergonha e raiva.

— Como, por exemplo, que o vissem com alguém como eu. — Admirou-se por falar com calma. — Isso sujaria irremediavelmente sua reputação. — Harry a olhava como se esperasse determinada reação: um ataque de raiva, algo violento, ou talvez indiferença, desprezo, ou quem sabe, tudo junto?

— Desculpe se isso a magoou — falou ele sem nenhum arrependimento. — Mas é a pura verdade. Não vai obter o que quer de mim, Hermione. Nem esta noite, nem nunca, não importa o que aconteça.

— O que acha que eu quero? — perguntou ela num fiapo de voz. — O que acha que estaria disposta a fazer para conseguir?

Harry apenas sorriu. Seu olhar a queimava, a atração entre ambos era inegável. Era bonito, cruel e confiante a ponto de achar que podia insultá-la e que iria aceitar, por ter tão pouca autoestima. Achava que Hermione tinha um plano, que era obcecada por dinheiro e que se prostituiria, usando o corpo para induzi-lo a ficar ao seu lado.

Hermione sentiu uma onda de fúria e conteve um grito de revolta por ele acreditar que seria capaz daquilo, por ter no passado se comportado de maneira a lhe dar essa impressão. No passado sempre se mantivera anestesiada diante de ofensas, expressara emoções através de reações inadequadas. Ainda que Harry não acreditasse, mudara, e havia algo de libertador em sentir raiva dele, naquele momento. Isso já era um progresso.

— Não vejo qualquer sentido nesta conversa. Se não quer jogar, por que entrar no jogo?

— Quero ver até onde você vai — respondeu, olhando-a com reprovação. — Quero saber quanta vergonha restou em você, Hermione.

Odiava-o. Era um hipócrita. Esquecia ter um passado semelhante ao seu! Se queria brincar, tudo bem, porque sabia que ele também não conseguia controlar a atração que existia entre os dois. Por que outro motivo a levaria até ali? Não era o único que podia blefar.

Hermione sorriu e levantou lentamente.

— Não tenho vergonha, mas você já sabe disso. — Ela tirou o suéter e o ouviu praguejar. Estava nua da cintura para cima. Jamais precisara de sutiã. Os seus seios se empinavam orgulhosamente, e sentia-se mais poderosa do que nunca: uma deusa vingadora, que homens como Harry não deveriam desafiar.

— Vista-se — ordenou asperamente, mas via o desejo que havia nos olhos dele, a maneira como o corpo se retesara, os músculos esticados do pescoço. Harry engoliu o resto da bebida e bateu o copo na mesa, mas não se afastou.

— Pobre Harry — debochou, adorando possuir uma arma que pudesse usar contra ele. — Existem poucas coisas que você quer e não consegue. Sou uma delas. Que azar!

_ XXX-XXX_

Ai meu Deus o que Harry fara agora? Atrevida a Hermione vocês não acham?

_Eai, estando gostando?_

_Obrigada por estarem lendo a fic, e obrigada Brena, por pelos comentarios e estar acompanhando ambas as minhas fics.._

_Espero que gostem.  
Deixem seus comentários.  
Qualquer dúvida ou crítica é só falar._


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

_XXX-XXX_

— Você enlouqueceu — retrucou Harry friamente, sem conseguir se afastar de Hermione. Fora mais frio e brutal do que pretendera, e deveria ter ficado assustada, mas parecia estar mais quente que o fogo da lareira. — Já tive o que você me oferece. Está se humilhando.

Deveria ser lembrado de que ela jamais se sentia humilhada, de que não tinha sentimentos. Hermione se limitou a encará-lo e sentou no braço do sofá, esticando o corpo languidamente. Harry não conseguia desviar os olhos. Era tão perfeita quanto se lembrava. A pele parecia algodão-doce, pêssegos com creme, e seu perfume de baunilha se espalhava no ar, deixando-o excitado. Pronto. Queria puxá-la para os braços, saborear seus mamilos e lambê-los, até que ela gritasse. Queria levá-la ao clímax e ouvi-la gritar seu nome, mas não podia se permitir: era venenosa.

— Não me sinto humilhada — falou em voz doce. Ele pensou que era mais uma mentira. — Não era isto que queria? Uma chance de me ver nua e prostrada diante de você? Implorando sua ajuda para que pudesse me rejeitar? — Hermione apertou os lábios com amargura, e Harry sentiu algo se retorcer nele. — Ou talvez não goste de fazer as coisas pela metade... — Ela pôs a mão no cós da calça jeans.

— Pare! — exclamou sem perceber. Hermione franziu a testa e ele se deu conta de que estava furiosa.

— Não compreendo — falou secamente. — Como vou prendê-lo com minhas artimanhas e falta de escrúpulos se estiver vestida? — O argumento pesou entre os dois. Harry trincou os dentes para conter a vontade de acabar a conversa de maneira mais direta.

— O que você quer? — Não podia ter o que queria dela, e nem deveria.

— Pensei que já sabia. Teve imenso prazer em me dizer, do alto de seu pedestal, já que mudou de vida e todos acreditaram. Sortudo. — Hermione levantou do sofá e se aproximou, oferecendo-se. — Bem, aqui estou, Harry, prostituindo-me, como você esperava. Mas se sou uma prostituta, o que isto faz de você?

— Disse que não podia ter você. — Esforçava-se para não estender a mão e tocá-la. — E agora se oferece seminua? Afinal, qual é a verdade?

— Só faltou me chamar de vagabunda, mas foi você quem me beijou. É que não consegue ficar longe de mim. No fundo, continuo sendo a mulher que o deixou.

— Seria mais inteligente não me lembrar disso — falou com voz macia, negando a própria raiva. — Não é uma das melhores lembranças que tenho de você. — Pensou que podia fingir tão bem quanto ela; fingir que ficaria zangado com qualquer outra pessoa conhecida que invadisse o seu sagrado pedaço de mundo.

— Não é disso que se trata? — Mostrava um brilho duro nos olhos que costumavam ser tristonhos. — Não é isso que o faz querer me dominar? Eu, uma vagabunda suja e sem vergonha, tive a temeridade de deixar o grande Harry James Potter!

Odiou que Hermione usasse aquelas palavras, e que pensasse que era o que ele pensava. Pior: sentiu o impulso de protegê-la, mas o confundiu com a cólera.

— Nunca a chamei de vagabunda...

— Não? — Os olhos castanhos chispavam, e desafiavam-no, gloriosamente seminua. Desejava-a tanto que doía, e inconscientemente se aproximou dela. Olhava-o com ar de ironia e de raiva que não deveria servir de afrodisíaco, mas...

— Hermione... — Crispou os punhos para não estender a mão e tocar seus deliciosos seios. — Vista seu suéter.

— Já apareci em capas de revista usando menos. — Movimentou os quadris, e ele sentiu a boca seca. — Quando se tornou tão puritano?

Quando você veio para a minha ilha, pensou amargurado, quando entrou na minha vida novamente. Não me importo com o motivo de estar aqui, eu só... Mas ele não poderia completar o pensamento. Harry pegou o suéter e tentou entregá-lo, mas sua mão esbarrou no ombro de Hermione e tumultuou as sensações. Ela suspirou e Harry sentiu sua respiração sobre a pele. Ficaram se olhando, a tensão cresceu e se encheu de erotismo.

— Vista a maldita coisa, ou vou vesti-la em você, e juro que isso não vai acabar do jeito que deseja.

Hermione apertou a boca, olhou para ele e piscou.

— Não sabe o que eu quero. — Vestiu o suéter com naturalidade e ficou ainda mais atraente e bonita. Os cabelos curtos e castanhos acentuavam seus traços. Harry se recordava de tudo que dissera no quarto do hotel, o que ele atribuíra a uma reviravolta na sua história, para incluí-lo num plano. Ela era como um rodamoinho no qual não pretendia ser apanhado, mas às vezes parecia tão frágil e desprotegida que o comovia, e não sabia por quê.

— O que aconteceu com você? — perguntou sem querer. Mal se lembrava de que naquela noite resolvera humilhá-la, vingar-se, mostrar que não entrava mais nos seus joguinhos. O fogo crepitou e a sala pareceu mais íntima. Hermione deu um sorriso que não se refletia em seus olhos.

— Sabe o que aconteceu comigo — disse, cansada. — Todos sabem. Foi registrado para a posteridade e divulgado na imprensa para aumentar a vendagem de jornais. Minha desgraça é um ótimo entretenimento.

— Theo. — Harry ignorou a pontada que sentia ao dizer o nome do outro. — Ficou com ele por longo tempo. Deve ter sido doloroso perdê-lo.

— Não do jeito que pensa. — Deu uma risadinha e desviou os olhos. — Encontrou alguém muito mais adequado e, ainda mais importante: parecia comigo, mas não era eu. Realmente não o culpo. Não posso dizer que gostava dele.

Não gostou do jeito como ela falara, mas não entendia por que se importava, e nem por que, de repente, parecia muito frágil e delicada, indefesa, alquebrada.

— Talvez não a tenha valorizado — ouviu-se dizer, sem saber quem ficava mais surpreso, se ele, ou Hermione. Ela deu um sorriso amargo e seus olhos se encheram de tristeza.

— Se é verdade, a culpa foi minha. — O silêncio se prolongou. Harry estendeu a mão e acariciou seu rosto, os lábios. Sentia uma emoção que o confundia: excitação, uma mistura de necessidade e paixão, e de algo mais. Olhava-o como se esperasse ser magoada. E isso era algo que ele não suportava. — Acho que preciso ir embora — falou Hermione, dando o sorriso de Mona Lisa que ele tanto odiava. — Nem todas podem dizer que se despiram para Harry Potter, no seu refugio no Maine. Vou acrescentar isto à minha lista de maiores...

— Fique — pediu, sem saber que pretendia falar. — Para jantar — esclareceu, juntando todo o seu charme e gentileza num sorriso. — Prometi que iria alimentá-la, não foi?

Hermione deu uma risada.

— Como poderia recusar?

Ela respondera o mesmo há cinco anos, quando Harry cedera a um desejo que jamais havia sentido e a convidara para ir embora de uma festa que não lembrava mais quem dera. Só se lembrava de tê-la beijado, de sentir sua pele sob os dedos, o calor dos lábios, da paixão que quase o derrubara.

Abraçar Hermione tinha sido como mergulhar num vulcão. Sempre a conhecera, e na época era a garota do momento: tudo que falava, dizia ou vestia, era analisado, criticado e copiado, e se surpreendera por ela ser tão inteligente e divertida. Acabara de perder a mãe e lutava para aceitar a perda e dar algum sentido à sua vida. Hermione Granger lhe parecera uma pedra de toque, uma âncora, a única coisa que o tirara da total apatia, do desespero.

— Venha comigo. — Não lembrava se pedira ou ordenara. Ela havia se abraçado ao seu pescoço, e o olhado de um jeito que parecera atravessá-lo. Era como se tivessem se juntado por efeito de algo mágico. Ela rira e não perguntara para onde iriam, e o que fariam. Beijara-o, como se estar com ele fosse seu destino.

— Como poderia recusar? — sussurrara docemente no seu ouvido.

Harry olhou para Hermione, procurando algum sinal de que ela também se lembrava, mas o seu rosto nada demonstrava. Talvez tivesse apenas imaginado, ou desejado, que houvesse algo a descobrir por detrás dos seus olhos tristes. Talvez fosse mais tolo do que pensava...

Levou-a à cozinha, abriu a geladeira, tirou alguns ingredientes e os colocou no balcão.

— Você cozinha? — perguntou ela sorrindo.

— Valorizo minha privacidade e por isto não tenho empregados. Ainda que houvesse um lugar que entregasse, não pediria comida fora, e como não sou um animal selvagem, sim, sei cozinhar.

— As celebridades de Manhattan ficariam transtornadas se soubessem que é tão competente. — Ela se aproximou sorrindo. — Destruiria as fantasias a respeito de quanto trabalho tem um homem como você.

— Depende do que considera trabalho — disse, mexendo nas prateleiras. — Ter preocupações que não se refiram a compras e festas? Ter um objetivo na vida, além de dilapidar a fortuna da família? Isso é muito trabalho?

— Sabe que é — falou novamente em tom risonho. Harry pensou num déjà vu, como se fosse comum Hermione estar ali, na cozinha, ao seu lado, como se dividissem mais do que um inflamado desejo. De onde viera aquela sensação? Ela torceu o nariz ao vê-lo pegar um pacote de macarrão, algumas salsichas, tomates, manjericão, alho e um pedaço de queijo. Harry teve a estranha sensação de que ela tivera a mesma fantasia a respeito de uma vida que não poderiam ter.

Mas não: o que havia entre os dois não passava de sexo explosivo que durante um período sombrio da sua vida ele confundira com algum sentimento. E como ela era a primeira pessoa do seu mundo habitual que levava até ali, isso justificava que estivesse pensando em coisas que não deveria desejar.

— Eu corto o alho.

— Não sei se quero que segure uma faca na minha cozinha — murmurou.

Ela riu: não o sorriso vazio que costumava dar, mas um daqueles que provocava uma covinha na sua bochecha e se refletia em seus olhos verdes. Ficou eletrizado ao pensar que aquele era um sorriso verdadeiro, que acabara de ver a Hermione real. Quase se arrependeu de tê-la convidado para vir, mas sempre tivera um lamentável fraco por Hermione, e um pouco mais não faria diferença.

Era como estar num sonho: ela picava os temperos, o azeite esquentava na panela e a cozinha se enchia de calor e de alegria.

Era como se cumprissem um ritual já compartilhado centenas de vezes, pensou Hermione. A situação mais íntima que já vivera com alguém, principalmente com um homem.

— É evidente que não é a primeira vez que pega uma faca — Harry parecia curioso. Hermione pensou que deveria torná-la um mistério, ou que simplesmente tentava confirmar algum preconceito em relação a ela, mas isso não fazia diferença na cozinha acolhedora, onde se espalhava o cheiro de alho e manjericão. Sentou à mesa para comer o jantar que ajudara a preparar, com o tipo de homem com quem sempre sonhara, e pensou que, se conseguisse esquecer o que acontecera na sala, talvez não precisasse fingir e pudesse simplesmente se divertir.

— Não cozinho há muito tempo... — hesitou, com medo de revelar mais do que deveria. Harry talvez a chamasse de pobre menina rica, e ela não sabia se naquele momento aguentaria ouvir alguma recriminação. Olhava-a com uma expressão inescrutável. — Minha mãe morava na França e tinha uma governanta. O nome dela era Hilaire, e era muito severa. — Hermione olhou as tigelas e pratos de cerâmica colorida e se sentiu de volta à casa da Provence, onde morava a mãe silenciosa, eternamente doente.

Quase podia ouvir os resmungos mal-humorados de Hilaire ao exigir que a garota mimada desempenhasse tarefas domésticas, de preferência as mais subalternas. Aquelas eram suas lembranças favoritas, mas não costumava comentá-las por medo de ser mal interpretada. Olhou para Harry e o viu relaxado na cadeira, revirando a taça de vinho.

— Hilaire acreditava que toda mulher deveria saber preparar uma refeição decente.

— Sempre ansiara por aquelas horas na cozinha, onde fazia a maior confusão e ouvia uma torrente de reclamações da terrível Hilaire.

Pelo menos alguém, em algum lugar, dera-se ao trabalho de corrigi-la, de educá-la. Mais tarde, passara a odiar a hora de voltar para casa e deixara de ir lá, pois Hilaire se aposentara, e agora só visitava a Provence quando se cansava dos passeios em St. Tropez e em Cannes. E sua vida se tornara vazia e entorpecida.

— Minha mãe achava a mesma coisa — falou ele em voz baixa, como se estranhasse o clima de intimidade. — Dizia que nenhum filho seu cresceria sem saber se cuidar sozinho. Era uma Evans de cima a baixo, assim como meu avô. Os excessos dos Potter lhe causavam desgosto.

— E quanto a você? — perguntou Larissa. — Onde se encaixa entre o puritanismo dos Evans e a extravagância dos Potter? — Lembrou-se de que ele fora um jovem desnorteado e playboy como todos os outros da mesma classe social. Comeu um pouco de massa e suspirou: os temperos pareciam espantar o frio, a umidade e a falta de harmonia, e Harry lhe oferecia o sorriso devastador que o tornara o solteiro mais cobiçado de Manhattan.

— As pessoas precisam mudar — falou ele num estranho tom, mas permaneceu impassível. — Que outra opção lhes resta?

— A maioria não muda. Empaca diante da menor sugestão de mudança e faz de tudo para impedir que alguma coisa mude.

— Então não passam de crianças — disse distraído, enchendo o garfo. Não pôde deixar de admirá-lo. Hermione andava sentindo coisas demais, principalmente quando estava com ele. — Um adulto deve se responsabilizar por seus atos e fazer o que se espera que faça. Se isso requer mudanças, que seja. Isso se chama amadurecer, e é um dever.

— É raro que alguém acorde de manhã e resolva mudar de vida sem motivo — disse, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado na tentativa de se proteger dos próprios sentimentos. — Acho que geralmente as mudanças são precedidas de algum desastre pessoal. Por que alguém se arriscaria a mudar? É muito doloroso. Ninguém tolera mudanças. Todos tentam manter as coisas no lugar, temendo o que possa acontecer. Ninguém muda, quando pode evitar. Ninguém.

Ficou calado por algum tempo, observando-a. Depois, piscou, a tensão desapareceu como que por encanto e, até o final da refeição, voltaram a conversar sobre assuntos variados e inócuos.

Hermione levantou, juntou os pratos e levou-os à pia. Quando se voltou, Harry estava atrás dela. Estendeu os braços, apoiou as mãos na pia e prendeu-a contra o balcão. Ela sabia que deveria fazer alguma coisa como gritar, correr, protestar, mas ficou olhando-o, enquanto sentia o sangue ferver nas veias.

— Você mudou, Hermione? — perguntou o estranho docemente, com um sorriso nos lábios e olhar severo. — Foi isso que tentou me dizer?

Ela sentiu o medo e a tensão voltarem com toda intensidade. Como pudera esquecer o perigo que ele representava? Deixara-se iludir totalmente pela fantasia inesperada e altamente duvidosa da intimidade doméstica? Ou foram as lembranças da Provence, que ela costumava esconder até de si?

— Não faço declarações a respeito de ter ou não mudado. Seria pretensioso. Já ouviu alguém dizer que mudou, sem logo em seguida provar o contrário?

— Raramente. — Olhou os lábios de Hermione e os seus olhos ficaram sombrios. — Mas nem todo mundo precisa ir tão fundo como você.

Havia uma parte dela que o odiava pelo comentário maldoso, e outra que queria simplesmente detestá-lo. E esta era a parte que se encolhia e imaginava por que ela baixara suas defesas e deixara que a magoasse. Depois da maneira como a noite correra, esperara demais. Cometera um erro. Jamais aprenderia?

— Não. Claro que não — falou, tentando reconstruir seus muros de defesa. — Sou o exemplo da decadência. Obrigada por me lembrar. — Por que se sentia destruída, quebrada? Como poderia dizer se o estranho interlúdio durante o jantar fora um ato de bondade de Harry ou apenas um ato de ingenuidade que bastara para que ela perdesse a cabeça? Ou ele deliberadamente lhe dera uma falsa sensação de segurança, fazendo com que Hermione se expusesse, remoesse lembranças e ficasse vulnerável? Não havia sido disso que fugira há cinco anos? Não fora o fim de semana que passara com ele, que a levara ao noivado sem amor com Theo?

— Por que quero acreditar nas coisas que você me disse esta noite, Hermione? — perguntou num sussurro que ela sentiu como uma carícia se espalhando por seu corpo. — E se você não é quem acho, por que não se defende?

Ela deu uma risada que era mais uma manobra para se defender do que algum tipo de humor.

— Nunca se defenda, nem explique — falou alegremente, embora lhe custasse. — Alguém não disse isto?

— Se não pode se defender — falou muito próximo, mas não o suficiente — , então deveria explicar. Estamos sozinhos: ninguém vai saber, além de mim.

— E eu — retrucou. A loucura é que ela sentia vontade de explicar. Por quê? Achava que, de alguma maneira, iria salvá-la? Era mais provável que ele debochasse. Por mais que lhe custasse, dessa vez teria que se salvar sozinha.

— Hermione... — falou o nome dela como se fosse um encanto, uma maldição, e enfiou os dedos em seus cabelos. Sentiu o corpo vibrar como um tambor, ecoando profunda e insistentemente. Tinha medo daquele homem, mas ao mesmo tempo nunca se sentira tão consciente e viva. Harry sempre fizera com que se sentisse daquele jeito, que sentisse.

— Se vive uma vida complicada — falou, olhando-o nos olhos, sentindo a pele queimar — , algumas pessoas irão odiá-lo e não há nada que possa fazer para que mudem de ideia. — Ele tinha olhos tão profundos e atraentes, que Hermione sentia vontade de mergulhar neles. — Só pode seguir em frente e tentar causar o mínimo possível de estragos, de danos. É o que lhe resta fazer.

— Menos danos? — Puxou-a pelos cabelos e falou junto a seus lábios. — Menores estragos? O que isto significa para alguém como você?

Não conseguia fazer o que deveria. Não conseguia se desvencilhar de Harry, afastar-se e partir. Sempre fora fraca e incapaz de resistir à tentação. E, ainda que a magoasse, ele era sua maior tentação. Estava cansada de se analisar, de enfrentar a própria imagem, de reconhecer honestamente o que fizera consigo. E sempre tivera um fraco por ele. Sempre. E ainda tinha. Reconheceu que estava perdida, colocou-se na ponta dos pés e o beijou.

_XXX-XXX_

_É só eu que estou com vontade de bater no Harry por não acreditar na Hermione? _

_Obrigada por estarem lendo essa fic.._


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

_ Esse cap contem cenas NC 17, o começo e o final dessas cenas estão marcadas, caso não queira ler pule o cap até onde diz FIM NC. Obrigada.._

_XXX-XXX  
_

_ **NC** _

_O beijo liberou a energia contida entre os dois. En quanto o abraçava com força e beijava avidamente, Hermione percebeu que jamais iria se fartar, que ansiava por sentir sua pele sob as mãos, e levantou o suéter de Harry, acariciou-lhe o peito que parecia queimar e o ouviu res mungar seu nome, não se importando se dissera como uma maldição ou uma bênção._

_Levantou-a do chão e sentou-a na beirada da pia. Hermione mal reparou: envolveu-o com as pernas e se per deu novamente no contato eletrizante com seu corpo, na doce loucura de sua boca. Fora apanhada na revi ravolta de lembranças que tentara esquecer por longo tempo e que se misturavam ao presente. Via imagens dos corpos dos dois se esfregando e sentindo prazer, voltava ao presente, sentia as mãos de Harry no seu cor po e perdia o fôlego. Fora ofensivo, e ela se incendia va, derretia e voltava a queimar. Sabia muito bem que aquilo seria um tremendo erro, que pagaria um alto preço por ceder à tentação, mas não se importava. Os lábios de Harry desceram da sua boca para o queixo, dei xando um rastilho de fogo por onde passavam, e não conseguia parar._

_Ainda se sentia fraca, depois de tudo que passara. Havia sido a mais tola das criaturas ao se dedicar à autodestruição, mas ali, com ele, estava quase convencida de que abraçá-lo daquele jeito, desfrutá-lo, valeria qualquer sofrimento que viesse mais tarde. Harry beijou-a novamente com seu jeito dominador, e ela pensou que aquilo valia tudo, e em vez de se debater com coisas que não mudariam naquela noite, naquele momento, Hermione puxou o suéter dele, impelindo-o a tirá-lo, e suspirou. Vai destruí-la, pensou. Mas já esta va destruída em todos os sentidos, não estava? Por que se negaria àquele prazer? Por que se puniria mais do que já fizera, fugindo de algo tão inevitável quanto a chuva que fustigava as janelas? Era como se fossem fa vas contadas, desde o momento em que o vira na porta do bar._

_Talvez o que acontecia agora tivesse se tornado inevitável, desde aquele fim de semana, há cinco anos. E não se arrependia ao senti-lo abraçá-la daquele jeito, como se sentissem a mesma ânsia, a mesma excitação. Harry acariciava lhe as costas por debaixo do suéter, agarrava suas coxas e a fazia sentir a rigidez do seu corpo através do jeans. Sentiu uma poderosa torrente de desejo, de necessidade, se espalhar pelo corpo. Ele inalou profundamente. Hermione engasgou, inclinou a ca beça para a frente, lambeu o peito dele e sentiu o gosto de sal e de homem. Esguio e atlético, com os múscu los esticados e lisos, confiante do seu poder, perfeito, pensou, agradecendo aos deuses de quem há tempos se esquecera._

_— Está vestida demais — disse quase num sussurro. Hermione teve a sensação de que era outra pessoa, e seja quem fosse a mulher que ele acariciava, iluminava-se ao seu toque e se tornava mais viva do que jamais estivera, perdendo seu eterno tom de cinza: ali, com Harry, ela se sentia brilhar._

_Hermione olhou para ele: as maçãs do seu rosto pare ciam mais pronunciadas, os olhos haviam escurecido de desejo e o seu olhar era mais intenso. Ela sentiu um latejar no ventre. Não se recordava de já ter desejado al guém, ou alguma coisa, como agora. Levantou os bra ços acima da cabeça, sorriu e esperou. Harry retorceu os lábios e os seus olhos brilharam. Sentiu um arrepio nas costas e um latejar insistente entre as coxas, enquanto ele a despia do suéter lentamente, deixando que o ar frio a atingisse centímetro a centímetro, como se a qui sesse punir._

_Com uma calma que desmentia a ansiedade estampada no seu rosto, ele pôs o suéter de lado e imediatamente dedicou sua atenção aos seios descobertos. Soltou um suspiro torturado, e ela sentiu o seu sopro sobre a pele, fazendo os mamilos se eriçarem. Como que em meio a um sonho, cobriu-lhe os seios com as mãos, acariciando-os com os dedos. Hermione arqueou o corpo ao sentir um estranho prazer que crescia e saía de controle. Quando Jack abaixou a cabeça e cobriu o seu seio com a boca, ela se perdeu totalmente: jogou a ca beça para trás e gemeu de satisfação; agarrou-se a ele, e o mundo começou a girar. Estava vagamente conscien te de que a levantava da beirada da pia. Só conseguia se concentrar na sensação dos lábios dele em seu seio, no calor devastador que crescia no centro do seu corpo._

_— Espere — murmurou, erguendo-a mais um pouco. Hermione o abraçou pelo pescoço e o envolveu com as pernas, deleitando-se com o contato dos corpos. A cada passo que ele dava, sentia que ficava mais excitado. Antes de se dar conta, viu-se deitada sobre a mesa da cozinha, como se fosse, lhe servir de banquete. Harry se inclinou sobre ela, admirou seu corpo, passou a mão em suas pernas e tirou uma das botas com expressão concentrada, deixando-a cair no chão com um ruído seco. Esperou ouvir o ruído da outra bota e pensou que nada mais lhe restava fazer a não ser erguer os quadris, enquanto ele tirava o seu jeans, deixando-a apenas com o pedacinho de tecido vermelho que escondia o sexo. Por um instante, ficou a olhá-la com os olhos cheios de fogo, paixão e ânsia. Sentia-se fraca, indomada, úmi da._

_Sentia novamente a torrente eletrizante que fazia aquele corpo parecer não ser seu, a impressão de que não existira durante os últimos cinco anos, a certeza de que isto era tudo que existia, de que nada havia e jamais houvera no mundo, além de Harry. Era demais para agüentar, para conseguir sobreviver. Ficou aba lada pela profundidade do próprio desejo, do próprio desespero. Todas aquelas sensações a acometiam em ondas, uma após a outra, ameaçando afogá-la, e mal as compreendia. Sentia-se inquieta, com uma espécie de angústia sensual que ameaçava queimá-la viva, se não se mexesse. Ergueu-se na mesa e puxou-o pelo cós do jeans, assustando-se com o calor do seu corpo. Ele era demais. E Hermione não conseguia nem queria parar, em bora soubesse que, depois, iria se arrepender. Depois._

_Harry olhou para ela de um jeito tão sensual, que a dei xou ainda mais agitada. Hermione abriu o zíper da sua calça com cuidado, sem deixar de encará-lo. Ouvia a tempes tade e o vento fustigando a casa como se o som viesse de muito longe, mas ali dentro o único som que se ouvia era o ruído das respirações de ambos, enquanto o acariciava. Apenas Harry. Necessidade. Nunca seria o suficiente._

_— Agora não — falou como se as palavras lhe doessem. Mal entendia o que ele dizia, ocupada em baixar a cabeça para sentir seu gosto. Afastou-a e beijou-a avida mente. Hermione caiu deitada e Harry a puxou, colocando seus quadris na beirada da mesa. Continuou a beijá-la com crescente avidez, enquanto acariciava o seu ventre, o umbigo, descia a mão, afastava o tecido vermelho e tocava-lhe o sexo. Por fim. Fogo. Hermione arqueou o corpo e sentiu a cabeça girar desesperadamente._

_— Harry... — conseguiu dizer. E foi como se tivesse jo gado gasolina na fogueira. Sentiu que ele se concentra va em traçar suas curvas secretas com um dedo, depois com dois. Estremeceu de prazer diante da intensidade do que a fazia sentir. Harry puxou de lado a calcinha de Hermione e encostou nela com sua ereção, pressionando um pouco, mais um pouco. E, de repente, parou e a fi tou, como se procurasse ver... Tudo. Estava quase enlou quecida._

_Quase. Sentia o olhar que a percorria de cima a baixo, por dentro e por fora. Era como se já a tivesse possuído. E mudado. Ela sabia, como sempre soubera, que aquele homem nada tinha de moderado, que exigia demais e conseguia tudo. Não havia como negar essa verdade. A outra verdade, é que o desejo que sentia por ele era como um veneno em seu sangue, revirando-a, deixando-a viva e alerta. Envolveu os quadris de Harry com as pernas e puxou. Ele a penetrou com segurança e firmeza. Ela fechou os olhos e explodiu de prazer._

_Esperou que ela reabrisse os olhos castanhos e lentamente começasse a fixar a visão nele novamente. Só então ele se mexeu. Pensou que Hermione era mais perfeita do que se recordava, do que sonhara todos aqueles anos. As curvas macias, seu corpo flexível, a boca perigo samente atraente. Os ruídos que fazia com a garganta, enquanto ele começava a estabelecer um ritmo. O aro ma de baunilha flutuava entre os dois, provocando-o, fazendo com que se tornasse mais frenético. Estimu lou-a novamente, usando as mãos, a língua, a boca. Deleitava-se com o magnífico corpo que nunca espe rara tocar novamente, e que estava ali, à sua disposi ção. Ela erguera os quadris, enfiara as unhas nas suas costas, pendurara-se nele, apressando-o._

_Desejava-a demais, queria o máximo dela. Harry manteve o ritmo, enquanto estendia a mão entre os dois e tocava o cen tro de prazer de Hermione. Ficou muito tensa, contraiu os músculos, e, por fim, gritou seu nome. Seguiu-a na queda para abismo. Quando recuperou a respiração, afastou-se um pouco e observou o belo rosto de Hermione, tentando mais uma vez, com pouca esperança de sucesso, adivinhar o que havia dentro daquele corpo perfeito. Estava jogada sobre a mesa, com a pele corada, os braços levantados acima da cabeça em total abandono. Deus, como era linda! Tão linda que ficava excitado novamente e a desejava como se não tives se acabado de possuí-la, como se quisesse coisas que deveriam ficar no passado, e que pensava que não ha viam sido verdadeiras. Mas Hermione era real, estava ali, e naquele momento lhe pertencia._

**_Fim NC _  
**

Harry atribuía a pressão que sentia no peito à expec tativa pela noite que teriam. Afastou-se, fechou o jeans que não chegara a despir, colocou a calcinha vermelha de Hermione no lugar e a viu estremecer, ainda de olhos fechados. Parecia frágil, vulnerável. Sentiu algo se re mexer dentro do peito, mas não sabia o que era e não se questionou. Levantou-a da mesa e carregou-a no colo. Já estavam na metade da escada quando ela abriu os olhos e o fitou com ar muito sério.

— Não discuta — resmungou Harry, sentindo algo mui to parecido com alguma emoção. Algo explosivo. Es perava que ela discutisse? Queria, ou temia que fizesse uma objeção? — Vai ficar aqui.

Ela mordeu o lábio e, de repente, pareceu assusta da, mas não disse uma palavra. Levou-a para a sua su íte favorita, que ocupava a frente da casa e tinha uma bela vista da baía, e deitou Hermione no centro da enorme cama com altas colunas de ferro. E porque era Hermione Granger, não demonstrou nenhum sinal de arrependi mento, de pensar em mudar de idéia, de perceber que o segundo andar era muito mais frio que a cozinha. Ela simplesmente fechou os olhos e se espreguiçou como um gato, fascinando-o com o corpo esticado na velha manta. _Minha, _pensou. A palavra ressoou nele com a mesma profundidade e confiança do som do velho sino da igreja da ilha, mas não se preocupou em analisar o que poderia significar. Não importava. Não podia importar.

Harry não hesitou, nem pensou. Sentou per to de Hermione e abriu a gaveta da cômoda ao lado da cama, onde guardava lembranças de verões passados em que encenara peças de teatro na tentativa de distrair sua mãe. Sentia o calor do corpo dela, seu perfume de baunilha, e não sentia culpa pelo que iria fazer. Tirou um par de algemas que usara numa das fantasias que estavam na gaveta, prendeu uma alça na cabeceira da cama e a outra no pulso de Hermione. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente. Talvez devagar demais. Piscou, mas não se mostrou assustada, puxou o braço com delicadeza, e depois descansou a cabeça no travesseiro.

— Degenerado — falou com um ar divertido. — E eu sem uma senha de segurança para que você pare...

— Não quero que tenha alguma idéia estranha.

— E quem diz isso é o homem que acaba de me acor rentar à cama...

— Como ir embora sem me avisar. Como aconteceu da última vez.

Hermione não reagiu, mas Harry sentiu aumentar a ten são que sempre os cercava. Ela ergueu o queixo e sacu diu o braço, e a algema tilintou nas barras de ferro da cabeceira.

— Qualquer homem teria simplesmente me pedido para ficar.

— Não sou _qualquer homem. _— Deitou ao lado dela, passou o dedo entre seus seios e ficou satisfeito ao ver que se arrepiava. — E certamente não é _qualquer mu lher,_Hermione.

Por um instante ficou muito séria, com o brilho triste nos olhos, embora sentisse o desejo aumentar cada vez que ele movia a mão sobre seu corpo.

— Que tipo de mulher eu sou? — perguntou num fiapo de voz.

Harry teve a estranha sensação de que, apesar de es tar deitada, aparentemente sem nenhuma preocupação, como se estivesse acostumada a ficar totalmente nua com a maior naturalidade, a pergunta lhe custara es forço e a resposta seria importante. Mas não queria pensar nisso.

Casaria-se com o tipo de mulher que seu avô aprovasse — confiável, responsável e aborreci da, que não o fizesse se lembrar do mar —, e com ela construiria uma família, uma vida adulta composta de obrigações e deveres, e nunca mais se sentiria naque la montanha-russa de desejo e fúria, de necessidade de se perder dentro dela novamente. Jack pensou que era isso que desejava acima de tudo. Mas, naquela noite, o dever lhe parecia algo muito distante. Tudo que existia era aquela mulher estendida na sua cama, à sua espera.

— Neste momento — disse com um olhar intencio nal, sugerindo promessas que não faria e não pretendia cumprir —, você é minha.

_xxx-xxx_

_Oi pessoal, um pouco picante esse cap, não?_

_Alguem ai nao gostou por ter um cena NC? Eu acho que deixei bem claro aonde era pra ler quem não gosta desse tipo de cena, deculpe se o cap ficou muito pequeno por causa disso.._

_Obrigada pelos comentários , 1, Brena.. Ja nao são mais faiscas né, agora as coisas pegaram fogo de vez kkkkkkk _

_Esperam que todos estejam gostando.._


End file.
